


It's not a rebound.

by FrisoLaxod



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author's doing this as a way to be gay with Hero, Bisexual Hero supremacy, But it's Serious, Check notes before reading, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Inconsistent Updates because I work with motivation, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our boys are confused, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Good Ending (OMORI), Probably? I mean it's not the quickest, Recovery, Slow Burn, Somewhat, Trauma, first fanfic, sunset, that's the ship name btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisoLaxod/pseuds/FrisoLaxod
Summary: He's been running away from what he truly feltMany, many years of words that only exist in his mind, but never came out of his mouthHero wants to understand himself, will he ever move on?Everything reminds him of her, everyone reminds him of herAnd yet...he wants to fight against itBut he can't do it aloneWho better to ask, than the one who also gets reminded of her every day?Sunny and Hero both visit Faraway Town at the same dateAnd...maybe then, they'll finally remind themselves that life isn't only about herIt's about them. It's about their lives. Because that's the will of the dead they love so much - to move on.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Sunny (OMORI), Past Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Sunny's visiting Faraway!

**Author's Note:**

> This happens 2 years after the events of OMORI's true ending by the way! Sunny's 18 and Hero's 21, didn't want to make it weird :). Sunny's on his last year of High-school btw.
> 
> Also, no I won't write any smut, I want to make a Sunset (Hero/Sunny) fic that isn't...questionable at best. I find this ship to have lots of potential to be fantastic so I wanted to give my shot and try to show you how it would maybe work. 
> 
> By the way. Not a proshipper at all, that's why I aged them up 2 years. Honestly it's my only ship that I consider somewhat questionable, but I try my best to only deliver the least questionable content out there so I had to age them up. Besides, who doesn't love timeskips so you can skip some character development? I do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Sunny holding up?

Days, months, years have passed since The Accident happened. 6, to be exact. And 2 years have passed since The Truth was told.

Sunny has grown, soon after telling The Truth at Faraway Town, he moved away to Near City, in an apartment with his mother. It was hard to get accustomed to the city life and new people but somehow the pale boy managed to fight through all of it. Even then, the 4 years of solitude still have had an effect in him. He struggles to get his voice out when surrounded by people that aren't his mother or childhood friends, he still has to force himself to get out of bed. But he's trying.

His dreams have been less eventful, it seems like The Dream World has stopped being so strong and powerful due to Sunny's grip on reality. Yet, he still does often have nightmares and dreams, though this time they're not as lucid as before.

*ting!*

A phone lets out a sound, Sunny checks on it. A message from Kel.

-hey bro hyd?

Sunny stares at the message for a little bit, overthinking what to say.

During the 2 years after The Truth was told he's been able to keep contact with his old friends. It took a while for all of them to get comfortable again but it seems like they've all somewhat moved on from the events. 

Aubrey texts Sunny every now and then to update about her life and to send funny photos about her mishaps with The Hooligans. She surprisingly forgave Sunny very quickly, she explained that it was because she remembered the time she almost let Basil and him die, and that, if it hadn't been for Hero, she wouldn't have been so lucky, and how, even then, she was forgiven. She thought about how him and Basil didn't have the same luck and realized that it would be hypocritical to not forgive them.

Kel was quick to forgive them since he realized how much pain they've already suffered. He always texts Sunny to update him about how everyone in Faraway is doing and to just have fun talking together and sending funny images.

Hero...Hero was complicated. He hasn't explicitly said that he forgave either of them, but he hasn't stopped talking to them from time to time. The conversations weren't too heavy, and while they felt nice...it felt like something was wrong.

Basil and Sunny became best friends again pretty quickly after the events 2 years before, they text each other frequently about many things. Basil sometimes talks and sends photos about his flowers, Sunny sends photos about some drawings he does in his spare time. Every now and then they talk about nightmares and dreams they have and how they've been feeling. Both of them started getting therapy and have started to be honest about how they feel and to talk to each other about important things more instead of hiding them.

Sunny stops trying to overthink and just types something quickly.

-Been doing ok.

Kel types back quickly.

-great!! hey wanted to ask u sth

-?

-u wanna go visit Faraway? been a while since ur last visit and its getting lonely haha

Sunny thinks about it. He's on Summer vacation right now, and he doesn't have too much to do. He already did his summer homework so he isn't busy at all. He types back after thinking for a little bit.

-Sure. I'll ask my mom.

-NICE!!! Tell me abt it as soon as you get an answer!!!

The black haired boy went to the kitchen in where his mother was cooking dinner.

"...Mom?" Sunny asks, somewhat shy.

"Yes dear?" His mother asks back calmly.

"Um, could I go to Faraway during the Summer? To visit my friends, and all. It's...been a while"

"Hmm..." Sunny's mother thinks about it for a bit "Ok! I'm sure your friends miss you a lot. When do you want to go?"

"Could it be tomorrow? If you can..." The boy asks, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Thankfully I don't have work tomorrow, so, yeah! Prepare your clothes so that you're ready."

"Thank you mom" Sunny says, giving a small smile which warms his mother's heart.

Sunny quickly goes back to his room to prepare his clothes and stuff, before that he picks up his phone and texts Kel.

-She said yes. I'll be there tomorrow.

It didn't take long to get a response

-TOMORROW!?!?! NICEEE, SEE YOU SUNNY

-See you.

Sunny puts down his phone. He can't wait to see everyone.

He can't wait to see...Mari...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are probably going to be shorter since I have to get used to...all of this and since it's hard to make them longer due to the contents in it.


	2. Hero's visiting Faraway!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero's going to visit Faraway tomorrow. How's he holding up after all that's happened?

Hero's spacing out, he was busy trying to do...something, anything really. But it didn't take much before he got lost in thought. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to break out of it.

"...I should probably start getting ready for tomorrow" Hero said to himself. 

As diligent as always, Hero started getting his clothes ready for when he goes to visit Faraway. It's always a nice place to relax in and he enjoys spending time with his family and Kel. He's also grateful that Aubrey comes visit them from time to time. He enjoys it.

While he was picking out his underwear for the visit he suddenly got a message from Kel. Hero looked at the phone.

-hey bro!

Hero looked at the message and responded quickly

-Hello Kel. How are you?

-i'm fine. i know you're going to faraway tomorrow but I still wanted to tell you sth before

Hero's brain started running. What did he want to tell him? Did he get a partner? Did he need some help in his studies?? Did something happen in Faraway while he was gone???

-What is it?

-sunnys going to faraway at the same time as u!!!

Hero's heart skipped a beat when he read the name. In reality it shouldn't be that way, right? He still talks to Sunny and even Basil from time to time. Sure, they aren't the most mind-blowing conversations but it's not like he ghosted them after...what happened, right? 

But why does he always get this...cold feeling. Why does he feel so many emotions at once? Why doesn't he understand what he's feeling? He should know...

Hero thinks a bit of how to react to the situation nicely and writes a response

-Oh, that's nice! Haven't seen him in a while!

That's true. While Sunny did visit once shortly after he left Faraway, he's been too busy with catching up with school and other stuff to visit them again.

-yeah!! i'm so hyped bro! there's so much i want to talk with him!!

Hero quickly tries to end the conversation so that he can fill his mind with the trip rather than Sunny. 

-Yeah. Hey, I'm packing my things right now so I'll have to talk to you later. See you soon!

-see u. don't push yourself so hard

Kel always says that. Hero somewhat understood what he meant with it, but he never quite got it. He has to try his best always, why should that be 'pushing yourself'...?

"Well, nevermind" Says the boy.

He quickly goes back to packing his things

"Sunny...that's..." Hero starts talking to himself without noticing "I don't...know how to feel..."

"Mari, how should I feel like? I miss your advice..."

"Why..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hard to write chapters...but oh well, the boys are going to get to faraway next chapter. That's gonna be a fun one!


	3. Sunny in Faraway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny reaches Faraway after a short drive, he talks to his friends face-to-face after a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alternating Sunny and Hero POVs each chapter but trust me that isn't gonna be how it works for the whole fic. It's just better to write it this way for now.

"...unn.y"

"h..on...y"

_Sunny, wake up you silly._

"Sunny!" 

"huh?..." The onyx haired boy said softly. He just woke up from a nap.

Something that's been new has been that Sunny feels like he hears Mari when waking up or when he spaces out. Her words are angelical. They aren't there to torment him, they're just there to wake him up.

 _'Very different from Omori'_ Sunny thinks.

_'Wait...I'm starting to space out. I have to hear mom'_

"Sunny Suzuki! Wake up!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, no matter. What I was telling you is that we reached Faraway" 

Sunny looks around. He notices some changes here and there, but for the most part he feels like it looks the same, at least from this part. He's not near his house so he can't notice the smaller differences.

"Haha, you seem deep in thought" Said Suzuki's mother "Well, I have to go now. Promise me you'll be good with your friends..." 

"Want to say anything else mom?

"Huh? Oh! You read my mind haha!..." Sunny's mom said, with a worried expression, "Just...let me know if you ever feel uncomfortable. I know a lot of progress has been made in these 2 years, and that you've grown. But I also want to be able to be there for you. I don't...I don't want anything bad to happen to you again, you're my son and I...I don't want you to suffer. So please, call me if you need me. I know you have your fears about how I feel about...what happened. But let me tell you this: I forgive you Sunny. And I'll always accept you, because I love you as much as I loved her." She ends, teary eyed.

"Mom...thank you, for giving me life. And I'll...I'll try to call if I need you...I...also don't want the same things to happen again." Sunny says, with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm glad we're thinking of the same, dear." His mom says, "Well...see you, honey!" 

Sunny gives her mom a kiss on the cheek, her expression being one that hasn't been as calm and kind since...forever.

The car with his dear mother disappears slowly, and thus, Sunny's stay at Faraway for the Summer has begun.

The first thing he thinks of is _'I have to see Basil'_ , he _would_ first leave his things at Kel's, but he felt he needed to visit his best friend first and foremost, especially since he probably wasn't notified of his sudden visit.

His walk wasn't too eventful, as usual he walked absentmindedly, already knowing what's the route to the flower boy's house. He noticed Aubrey's gang but he didn't want to go into all that right now.

Once he reached his friend's house, he knocked the door softly. _'Seems like I'm getting better at this whole social thing'_ Sunny thinks, laughing on the inside.

Soon after knocking he sees Basil's caretaker, Polly, respond. _'Though it seems more like his mother at this point'_ The pale boy points out, remembering all the times Basil talked about how Polly was more of a mother than his actual mother.

"Oh! I didn't know you were visiting Faraway! Good afternoon! You've grown so much since last time I would've thought you were a different person if not for the eyepatch." Said Polly, surprised.

Sunny liked hearing that he was at least taller than before. Granted he was still pale, but not almost-white pale levels of pale.

"Yes...it was on a whim." Sunny said "Um...could I see Basil? I wanted to see him before settling in...and all." Sunny added, feeling somewhat uncertain for some reason.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you. Come in!" Said Polly. She's gotten closer with Basil these past few years and thus she's gotten more comfortable and better with being a part of his life.

"Thank you" Said Sunny in a meek way as always.

"He's in his room now, so go see him."

As Sunny walked into Basil's room he certainly noticed how the house looked much better and more...green than before. 

_knock knock knock_

"Um...Basil? Don't freak out, but it's me, Sunny...could you open the doo-"

"SUNNY??!! W-whoops sorry sorry! I'll open right away!"

When Basil opened the door, Sunny looked at a much more composed Basil than before (Though right now he looked somewhat more agitated due to the sudden visit). He seemed to have cut his hair a bit. Though the thing that's most noticeable are some new red glasses.

"H-hey, I didn't know you were visiting! How've you been!" Basil started saying "Oh! Before you ask, I've been doing fine myself, don't worry!" Basil added. Seems like those two years of therapy have helped Basil be a bit more open about his own feelings instead of getting consumed by them.

"I've...been doing fine, better than 2 years before, though I guess that's not too hard of a feat to accomplish" Sunny half-joked. He's also learned to express himself better, though sometimes it could come off as...well, off.

"That's great! So, I guess you're going to see everyone, right? Then don't let me bother you. I'm sure you want to see everyone after such a long time" Basil assures.

"Yeah, I just...wanted to see you first."

"Oh...that's...flattering" Basil blushed "Oh, but, well, I guess we are close friends right?"

"Yes, that's it" Sunny affirmed. He didn't realize what the words could be taken as, but he didn't mean to get such a reaction from the blonde haired boy. 

"Well, I'm starting to bother you, now now, go see the rest!" Said Basil, softly pushing Sunny.

"Yes, I'll see you soon Basil" Sunny said with a small smile

"See you!"

Sunny's been getting better at smiling and frowning and such face expressions when talking. He's certainly not an expert at managing such complicated emotions and expressions after living with the simple ones from The Dream World for 4 years. But he's learned to smile a little when saying goodbye, frowning playfully when teased and such. 

_Slowly but surely...it doesn't have to be perfect._

Before he noticed he's standing behind Aubrey. It seems like he managed to get close to her without her noticing. He looks around, he's at the park. It hasn't changed a bit somehow. It's before noon. There doesn't seem to be anyone near them

Sunny gets an idea. A lazy one at that.

"...boo."

"WAH!??!" The pink-haired girl jumps.

She hasn't changed much, she's only gotten a bit taller and her expression is a bit softer than before yet more mature, but other than that it's just _'Same old Aubrey'_

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE VISITING?!?!" Screamed Aubrey, still in shock from such a lazy scare.

"Y-yeah...it's been a while." Said Sunny, holding his laughter for Aubrey's sake.

"E-erm...well, nice to see you, seems like you're doing well Sunny. You certainly seem taller and more mature, eh? Much better than being 5'1 at 16 years old." Said the girl with her usual smirk. "You don't send any photos of you so I haven't seen much of you, you know?"

"Hm, sorry about that. I'm camera shy"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Um..." Aubrey starts saying "You're seeing everyone right? I assume you are, doubt you're here to stay with me, since for some reason you're still carrying your luggage" She points out

"Oh, yeah, I...forgot to pass by Kel's" Sunny utters "But, yeah, I should go there now."

"Yeah. It's...nice to see you again Sunny" Aubrey says, somewhat flustered "See you soon"

"Yes. I'll see you soon Aubrey." Sunny stated, giving his award-winning small smile.

As he passes by the more familiar part of the town, the raven-haired boy notices all kinds of small changes. A new flower, a new car, new pets, new roofs...

Someone else using his house...

He did go a bit past Kel's house to see his old one.

Seems like an elderly couple is using it, by looking through the window and looking at the car.

A lot happened in that house...

_'Well, I...I don't have to think about this right now, I'll just go to Kel's...'_

He quickly goes back to the door of his old neighbor's house. He knocks and he gets answered near immediately by a very excited Kel

"Hey Sunny! I've been waiting for you, I even woke up earlier than usual!"

Kel's certainly taller than before, he also seems to have gained more muscle _'Seems like all that basketball pays off, hm.'_

"Well, whatever just go in!" The tanned boy says ecstatically

"Ok" Sunny says, entering the house.

At the corner of his eye, he sees someone looking at him, giving him a feel that he can't quite describe...

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Sunny? You've grown more taller and mature." Hero said.

"...Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A way longer chapter than before. Still not as long as I could if I wanted to be an angsty bitch but this has to be slow. Next time I get the motivation, Hero POV! Certainly shorter than this one since there's not as many people to talk about but I will try to get a bit more into his mind before this rush of emotions.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some small grammar things I noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want to. It can be both about the writing and about the work. I don't mind! It's my first fic so I'm open to hear tips or for people to sing my praises or to just talk about the story! I'll appreciate every single comment. Also every kudos! 
> 
> Also, my first language is not English so if you find something that's misspelled tell me about it, I would appreciate it.


End file.
